Quest for Karn (but for kids! uwu)
by Mr.Spaget
Summary: In order to celebrate the Fanwork Policy, I decided to write a fanfic based off of the most kid friendly official part of the story! Because the original Quest for Karn is completely SFW and nothing bad happens in it. Also we're not allowed to write fanfics with bad things in them anymore so this fanfic will only be sunshine and rainbows!
1. Chapter 1

**_"Quest for Karn (but for kids! uwu)" is unofficial Fan Content permitted under the Fan Content Policy. Not approved/endorsed by Wizards. Portions of the materials used are property of Wizards of the Coast. I hope Wizards of the Coast steals this so that they an make lots of $$$$ and notice me by stealing my work and not giving me any credit! Wizards of the Coast LLC_**

 _One day, Espeph was skipping through a meadow. The sun was shinning and there was a rainbow somewhere in the background. Her entire life had been happy and nothing bad had ever happened to her. She had a family and her home plane was a nice place that was in good shape. She saw her friend Ajani off in the distance and ran over to him merrily._

 _"Hello Ajani, it's nice to see you again." She smiled at him._

 _Ajani smiled back. He didn't have any scars or anything because that would be bad. "It's nice to see you as well. Would you like to come and play checkers with me and a friendly stranger I encountered on the way here? It's not a tournament or anything."_

 _Elspeth nodded. "I would love to."_

 _They skipped through the meadow until they came to a Vulshock man sitting down in front of a board of checkers. He looked like he was trying to figure out what to do next._

 _Elspeth sat across from him. "Can I play with you?"_

 _The Vulshock man smiled and nodded. They played a game but it was a tie which meant that everybody won in their own way._

 _"Do you want to take a walk in the swamp? I'm Koth by the way." The man said._

 _"Sure. That sounds really nice. There are lots of brightly colored flowers in the swamp so that it doesn't look dark or scary."_

 _They planeswalked to the swamp and there was a workshop there. They went into the workshop and there was a man there building machines and whistling cheerfully._

 _"Hello, can we look at your machines kind sir?" Koth asked._

 _"Sure!" The inventor said. "I'm Venser and this is my workshop. There's a machine that makes ice cream over there and over there I have one that plays calming music..." He went around and showed them each and every one. They were all very nice and did pleasant things._

 _"We should go see my parents and have some food." Koth suggested. Everyone thought this was a good idea so they went._


	2. Chapter 2

Koth, Elspeth, and Venser all planeswalked to Koth's home plane of had suggested that they go visit his old friend Karn when they got there, but because he lived slightly further away they decided to go to Koth's village first. There were mechanical plants and animals running around and everything was still ok. Nothing was ruined or out of place. They met a friendly robot on the way to Koth's village that waved at them before continuing on it's merry way. No one had forced Venser to come to the plane so he was content the whole time.

When they got to the village, there were other Vulshock wandering around. They were all having a pleasant time and doing their day to day things. They came to a house with a fruit orchard outside of it and went in. Both of Koth's parents were sitting at a table and Koth's mom was cooking something that was totally normal. Everything was ok in that house.

"Why don't you come in and have some dinner with us?" Koth's mother asked.

"We would love to!" they all responded.

They all had a nice meal and slept in comfy beds before leaving the next morning to continue on their jolly adventure and go visit Karn.


	3. Chapter 3

Elspeth, Venser, and Koth skipped along happily. It was a nice sunny day and there were metal flowers growing all around that they could frolic through without getting hurt. Venser and Koth didn't get lost because only good things are allowed to happen in this story.

After a while, they came to a building that was painted with rainbow colors. They went into it and there were all kinds of forest animals singing a happy song. There was nothing disturbing or scary in that room.

"Wait!" said Venser "Give me a second!" He pulled a vial of blue liquid out of his vest.

"That isn't anything bad or inappropriate for our young readers, is it?" Asked Elspeth.

Venser laughed. "Of course not! It's just a vial of blue coolaid! Blue koolaide is the best flavor of koolaide."

They all laughed along with him and Venser pulled out more Vials of the Koolaid. He shared it with his friends and it was really yummy!

Suddenly, a figure burst into the room through a wall. It was a man who had dreadlocks and an arm that was made of balloons (metal arms are too scary for this story).

"OOOOOOOOOOHHHHH YEEEEEEEAAAAAAAH!" Said the man with the balloon arm "I heard someone say blue Koolaide! I love that stuff!"

Venser shared more of his blue Koolaide with the man and he was happy.

"I have to go do some things but there's a door leading to the inside of the planet right there." He pointed to a completely normal door with nothing off about it.


End file.
